shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Viktor Larinov/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Viktor is barely proficient with shashkas, only barely skillful enough to dual wield them. He constantly practices with them to better his skills, and give him a better option against sword users. Marksmanship Unlike with swords, Viktor is highly proficient with firearms, being able to dual wield pistols with each Hand to Hand Combat Systema: A free form martial art with no set kata, designed in the North Blue to disarm enemies, and quickly eliminate them. Systema is considered to be the "Ultimate Denfensive Martial Art", and matches Viktor's combat preferences. Formless Style: A formless martial art, Viktor does not actually use a martial art to fight offensively, but rather, reads an opponent's tells and body tics to 'fight in the future'. He moves immediately after they begin to attack, and counters them when they mess up. Dirty Fighting: Viktor's best fighting style, he throws all rules out the window, and fights to win, grabbing balls, groin shots, poking eyes, he'll do anything and everything to win. If he has to, he would even kill his opponents if his hand is forced. Copycat: By altering his viewpoint of certain martial arts to see them as 'art styles', he can mimic them with enough time, and can become a 'chimera' that uses other people's ways of fighting, tics and tells included. He can switch between styles if he wants to, and tries to see if he can combine multiple styles at once. Super Scary Style: By combining Systema, his Formless Style, and Dirty Fighting, he effortlessly becomes a physical powerhouse that can be boosted by his Fruit. It's hard to stab someone when they disarm you, poke your eyes out, and slam your head into a wall repeatedly. Physical Strength On a scale of 1 to 10, his base strength is only 3.5, meaning he can barely lift a medium-sized crate filled with supplies, but with enough energy stockpiled, he can raise his strength to 10 if he wants to, enough for him to fight against any pirate, bar Warlords, Emperors, and Admirals. Admirals may be possible. May be. However, any power boost is only temporary and must be maintained by Viktor at all times. Agility Viktor is extremely agile, with a naturally flexible body that borders on belonging to a contortionist's, and he's good enough to dodge bullets, having learned from his time as part of the criminal underworld, where crimes were basically free for everyone to do in some sections. He has an average walking speed, and cannot actually jump very high, only about 3 to inches off the ground at most. Endurance Viktor is above average when it comes to durability, though not on the same level as, say, Luffy or a Warlord. He's more on Sanji's level. He can take the brunt of most blunt and bladed attacks, and given he has enough adrenaline pumping in his system, can tank attacks and push through the pain, though he will still avoid them. His endurance can be boosted with his energy conversion as well. Weapons * Cnamh: A North Blue-designed shashka with an ivory hilt and a polished blade made of a compound of steel, titanium, and tungsten. A Legendary-grade sword made by the North Blue blacksmith Goibniu Broin, and used by the North Blue Cossacks in times past. * Feoil: A North Blue-designed shashka with a blood red hilt and a polished blade made of a compound of steel, titanium, and tungsten. A Legendary-grade sword made by the North Blue blacksmith Goibniu Broin, and used by the North Blue Cossacks in times past. * Cneas: A double barrel flintlock pistol with an oddly-colored leather grip and a base made of Adam wood. * Fola: A double barrel flintlock pistol with a scarlet grip and a base made of Adam wood. Devil Fruit For further information: Hito-Hito no Mi, Model: Leanan Sidhe Summary: A Mythical Zoan said to be the weakest Zoan fruit of all time. Yeah, they were so wrong. Type: Mythical Zoan Usage: To transform the user into a hybrid Leanan Sidhe, or a full Leanan Sidhe Haki Kenbunshoku Haki, Color of Observation: Mastered. -Slight paranoia of his old Underworld contacts turning against him and his crew have led to him mastering his observational Haki so he knows if there's a nearby threat and how to react. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments: Proficient --His time as a part of the Underworld have led to him practicing Armament Haki when he first unlocked it, so he could protect himself from fatal attacks. While he has not truly mastered it enough to use it offensively, he can still use it defensively and spread it along most of his body at once. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King: Basic -He's still getting the hang of Conqueror's Haki, and has only really done bringing it out. He's still working on projecting it, and keeping it out for more than 15 seconds Devil Fruit Techniques Having consumed the Hito-Hito no Mi, Model: Leanan Sidhe, Viktor gains a hybrid leanan sidhe form and a full leanan sidhe form, and the basic techniques (Listed on the Devil Fruit page), but years of experience with it has opened up new techniques to Viktor. * Burst of Madness: Viktor can modify his Burst of Inspiration to induce a bout of madness, sending enemies into gibbering frenzies as they try to flee, or sending allies into a temporary berserker state that allows them to tank through hits that would normally incapacitate them and increases their strength. * Blast of Inspiration: By focusing his Burst of Inspiration into his hands, he can fire a faster, more potent blast that causes a longer 'inspiration period' that incapacitates enemies, allowing for a longer drain from them. * Mental Enhancement: By applying his Energy Conversion to his brain and mind, he can amplify his mental processes exponentially, allowing him to plan more detailed strategies, react faster than normal, and remember key information he might have forgotten. However, the boost is temporary and sometimes leaves him with small headaches. * Great Artistic Rejuvenation: The Renaissance: Viktor's most powerful technique, He amps up his Burst of Inspiration so much, that it is strong enough to influence inanimate objects as well. Stone will erode unnaturally to make murals, pillars will chip away to make pottery, liquids form sculptures in midair. This technique is so unbelievably insane that it borders on reality warping, with it's effects. Inanimate objects will use themselves and other objects to create art, human bodies may distort in every single component to create a masterpiece, and the effects linger for so long that if one were to stand at the epicenter of the blast, they would gain a heightened sense of creativity and live a life as a successful artist. Category:TheArtBaron